fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azyln Mikamura
Category: } Azyln Mikamura (アジルン ミカムラ, ajirun mikamura): A young, independent mage who is currently a member of the independent guild called Herboren. With her immense magical power she has been able to master 3 kinds of magic; Star Magic, Constellation Magic and lastly Requip. Appearance Azyln has green eyes and waist-length brown hair that is tied in a bun. She has a buxom and curvaceous body. In the year X792, she removed the bun, and let it out in a braided ponytail. Additionally, Azyln wears different designs of clothing. However, she has a belt, where she keeps her weapons. she often wears leather, high-heeled boots along with her long-sleeved, silver dress. Personality Azyln takes exceptional pride in her intelligence and appearance, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite the superficial behavior, Azyln is kind, and geniunely caring type of person. Azyln is very passionate about her English and often participates in contests such as extemporaneous speeches, and she is also a rookie in drawing. Aside from her interests in drawing and speaking, she also likes food and sports. She is a member of the Mikamura family, who founded the Halvonheart clan, and also one of the wealthiest families in the country of Fiore. She would never give up while in battle. Though her power is stronger than her cousins, she refuses to say so, and says that her cousin's powers are far more greater than her's. She is a strong combatant herself, and often using uses her intelligence to think outside the box. Azyln often freaks out because of her guildmates' antics. Unlike her friends who aren't willing to fight, she never hesitates to. However, she admits that being close to her friends is fun. She always keeps her promises and gives all for the sake of the safety of others. The problem is, that she is very emotionally fragile. If she feels that she is being replaced, she will break down into a river. This is the problem of her personality. She cannot attack if she doesn't feel like it. History A New Mage Is Born! Azyln was a prodigy in the English World, though not being born as a Native Speaker, she had skills in partaking in contests. At the age of five, she already learned how to use proper grammar. She ended up representing her school in numerous inter-school contests by the age of 9. By 11, she started creating works of magic that controls the beautiful stars up in the sky. By Christmas, she got a scholarship in a Magic School, where all those who know how to use it, are gifted. Magic School Several classes for different types of Magic were held, and Azyln was in the Spatial Magic course, she though, wasn't able to excel very well. She ended up at the very last of her class, therefore the higher students belittled her and her magic. One, though, didn't partake in the bullying and belittling, because she too, was bullied. Her name was Lianajane Blade. They became dearest friends, bu Liana's mere suffering left her an illness called Magic Defiency Syndrome. She took revenge, and she undergoes training after classes. The Magic MPF test went up, and she went last. With the numbers scoring high, she was able to strike the highest and pass the test as the highest. At Graduation, her other classmates became jealous, and making Azyln look stupid in Graduation gown. She, though, stopped them and was able to take it to the principal. Herboren! Before her short trip to Zentopia, she went to a port village named Harmony. There, she took a job request for the guild Herboren. But before she even got there, a group of bandits robbed the local bank. Luckily, Azyln was able to stop them simply using her Star Magic. It was witnessed by the guild master Uepon Mausu. Afterwards, she was approached by him, talking about the capabilities she has. She then was given a life changing decision, whether to join the guild or not. She stutteringly accepted, and a new member of Herboren is now active. The Infinity Clock! During her short visit in Zentopia, the Infinity Clock activated, and tons of casualties were reported. She was able to protect the people, though it landed her a lot of bruises and cuts. She was one to follow the Archbishop, but to find out that Cardinal Point actually controlled him, she threw a fitting rage and slain the Cardinal. During the Real Nightmare, she couldn't take the madness and she attempted to use all her Constellations to break free from the spell, that, though, will end up killing the user because of the quantity of Magical Power it'll take from the First Origin. She decided not to, when the Reborn Oracion Seis,http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Reborn_Oraci%C3%B3n_Seis were defeated. The Present! Now, Azyln has mastered her capabilities as a Mage. She has learned how to use her Second Origin aswell! And, she also helps the independent guild Crime Sorciere, and Jellal Fernandes, to investigate the strange power going on in the X791 Grand Magic Games. She is considered to be the third most powerful wizard in her family. With her much older cousin being the second, and her mother Lisa. Magic and Abilities Azyln is capable of several Magic, such as Ex-quip and Star Magic, and this section tells it all Natural Abilities Masterful Swordsmanship Specialist: Azyln is one of the masters of her Blade, though, given her tutor's great penchant for the Magical Blade, this isn't surprising in the slightest of bit. She started training at 10 years old. However, Azyln's combatant skills appears to be more aligned to her mindset, than to her own muscles and bones. She, even being a specialist of Masterful Swordsmanship, is not equal to Nolan Houdinihttp://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nolan_Houdini. She is miles away from his level. Her Blade has several levels. If her opponent is not life-threatening, she uses her sword, Starhilight, at level 1, which is named the 'Sword of Sparring'. She only uses it at times when she needs to slice something in half, or during an enemy is becoming weak. She does not use this sword during a major battle. This is a sword where only her anger is being held. Unlike her 'Sword of Killing', wherein she cannot take the anger and hatred, with her Sword of Sparring, her temper is being kept, away from the commotion. Next Level is Level 2, which is called 'Blade of Defense'. She uses it only if she is deflecting something, or during her friends need some defense. This too, can help create a forcefield if it is held down and placed on the ground. The third Level is called the 'Sword of Killing', which she only draws when she cannot take the anger inside of her body. She, also uses this sword at the time of crisis doom. Here, once she draws this sword, she loses all serenity and kindness in this kind of situation. With this sword, she can strike the fastest, weaken the strongest, and kill the worst. The fourth, and final level, that was only unlocked during the activation of the Second Origin, is called the Blades of Eternal Darkness. This was once unlocked during the Second Origin. It can be fatal, especially once she sees her eternal and forever rival and soul of hatredness, Orion Seakna. If one isn't careful, her soul goes black and may be trapped in dead fatal damage once hit. At this point, her movements is as fast as the speed of lightning. She no longer needs to concentrate her skills at one point, the sudden shifts between strikes and slashes of death, and, even sweeping movements made through brute force, before she even realizes her doings. She may not retain herself during this point. She cannot even draw her sword properly. She shakes and breaks down before doing so, but she manages through the voices inside and draws it anyway. Enhanced Endurance: Out of all, this is Azyln's most unique trait about her. Despite being a girl, she has endurance that is enhanced is so many ways. One time, she was able to endure most of the pain brought by the Second Origin, having little screams and whines. One time, in participating in one of the most intense battles, she survived, but little of her life stripping away. Enhanced Strength: Being her second most unique trait, her strength is very notable. Despite her skinny figure, similarly to Erza, she can kick a man and send him flying into the sky. However, her emotionally fragile personality can make her weak. Example, she can kick a man if she's crying, but it'll be pathetically weak. High Intelligence: '''She can become a tactician at times, strategizing on maybe, how to win a game. This can help her think outside the box and help her win at helpless times. She may not know everything, but she can ROUGHLY translate Ancient Potemelian. Out of all, this her most outstanding trait of all. '''Outstanding Speed and Parkour Specialist: Beside from being a master of her blade and wielding high intelligence, Azyln has great speed, and also having good parkour skills. Jumping is one of her greatest skills. Sprinting is also one of Azyln's art. Magical Abilities Given a status as a passer of a Magical School, and more importantly an independent Mage, Azyln possesses a hefty quantity of Magical Power, though it may not rival some of the most powerful wizards in Fiore. Though having a power of controlling the stars, she has many weaknesses that may bring her down to the bit. Example, is Shadow Magic, and a user Rogue. Using a Magic Power Finder during the Grand Magic Games, is a number good 6574. Not though as great as Jura Neekis and Cana Alberona, she can match up to Orga Nanagear. However, her sheer quantity of Magical Power can leave her uncontrolled. But, once a Magic Pill calms her down, she won't go berserk. The problem is that her personality affects her magical powers as well. She is emoti:onally fragile, as mentioned bef Requip: The Star Guardian (換装魔法, Kansō mahō): Azyln can use a version of Requip based solely on stars. It comes with Sparring Armor, Star Guardian Armor, Tarasami Armor and Sword of Darkness Armor. 'It boosts the four respective swords she wields. It also contains a set of spells she can use, once again for their respective armor. 'Star Magic (星の魔法, Hoshi no Mahō): A form of Magic that revolves around the use of star dust, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue, yellow, green, pink and white. The star dust can be used to freeze, burn or create things, while Azyln's main color is white. *'Star Shell' (星シェル, Hoshi Sheru): is a spell in which the user solidifies their magical power and creates a very powerful shield. Virtually any attack will be deflected, but powerful enough spells can easily break the shield. Supposedly, this spell is strong enough to stop a meteor. *'Starfield' (星領域, Hoshi Fīrudo): is a spell wherein the user extends their hands outward, and conjures a strong nebula storm and then lobs it into the ground. A purple circle appears around the target then a strong gravitational field that throws the target into the skies, and possibly into space. *'Star Shift' (星交替, Hoshi Shifuto): is a spell where the user runs at extremely quick points to slash their enemies using different Star Magic techniques, but instead it amplifies and goes at extreme speeds. In the end, all the Magic Power is shifted into a strong hot, beam of light, strong enough to heat metal into a sword. This is her Signature Skill. *Starry Force (星空, Hoshizora): is a spell that conjures the stars up in the sky into a defense shield for herself or for her comrades. It lasts for a limited time and absorbs the magic forced unto it then releases 10% of the damage inflicted unto the target. Advanced Spells These kinds of spells require great amounts of concentration, thus it can fail without warning. * Light of the Shining Stars '''(輝く星の光, Kagayaku hoshi no hikari) is a spell that requires deep power into Azyln's mind and body. She lifts her arms over her head and a flurry of light surround the atmosphere. Then, time freezes into ice and the light turns into stars that blast the target into oblivion. * 'Light of the Asterism' is an incredibly complex spell that requires prompt reactions to the infliction of damage. It requires an incantation to activate the spell. The user stretches both hands sideways and recites the following ''The light of the stars that guide humanity, release your powers to vanquish the darkness of evil.. Light of the Asterism!!'. ''Numerous stars that look like planets are released unto a black plane figure and simultaneously surround the target and blasts them, draining them of their life force. * '''Force of the Andromeda Shooting Stars' is the most complex spell that requires complete magical power from the Second Origin. It starts when the user slowly raises their arms towards the sky while a flurry of shooting stars surround the user's head. Then, the shooting stars race towards the target one by one. If the target manages to dodge the attack, more shooting stars will come towards him/her, until their stamina is drained. Constellation Magic (まほうのせいざ, Mahou no Seiza) is an ancient Holder Magic that revolves around the use of an object to draw various constellations that will activate different spells. * Andromeda (アンドロメダざ, Andoromedaza) This spell is based off the legend of a woman so vain, she caused her own daughter to be chained to a rock as a sacrifice to the gods for offending them. To activate this spell, the user draws the shape of the Andromeda constellation and is required to recite the four main stars of Mirach, Almach, Alpheratz, and M31. While doing so they draw they trace the triangular shape of the stars alignment. From the new shape come a barrage of chains that the user is able to manipulate for a short time, giving commands like Whip, Trap, or Connect, the final either used to connect the chains together to do something like wrapping around an object. * Lyra '''(リラ, Rira) Lyra is a small constellation. It is one of 48 listed by the 2nd century astronomer Ptolemy, and is one of the 88 constellations recognized. It, infact, has it's own Celestial Spirit with the same name, though it does not have the same powers as the spirit. The user must draw the Lyra constellation while reciting the five main stars, Vega, Gamma Lyrae, Zeta1 Lyrae, Mu Lyrae and Eta Lyrae. While doing so, it plays soft music that the user can manipulate at ease. * '''Draco (りゅうざ, Ryuuza) is a constellation in the far northern sky, and the name is Latin for Dragon. It has fourteen main stars but Azyln only shortens it to four. While illustrating the draconic like figure, Azyln recites the four stars, Thuban, Beta Draconis, Xi Draconis and Gamma Draconis. The user can ride on the Dragon, giving it commands like Roar, Fly, 'and '''Attack. ' * '''Orion (オリオン , Orion), also known as The Hunter, is a prominent constellation close to the likes of both Gemini and Taurus, as it's on the Celestial Equator. To activate the spell, the user must draw 6 stars whilst reciting their names, Betelgeuse, Rigel, Alnilam, Bellatrix, Saiph and Sigma Orionis. It can be given commands such as Slash, Cut and Shoot, '''allowing the final to shoot the target with an arrow. Force Magic (力の魔法, Chikara no mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of gravity, that allows the user to push, pull, and gravitationally affect objects with great force. Wielding it requires deep thought and knowledge of gravity. Azyln does not quite master this kind of magic, as she only learned from books she found from the local library, thus she can only wield simple spells. * '''False Force (虚偽の力, Kyogi no chikara) Despite the name, it does not cause wrong force to be applied in the process. In fact, the user swipes their hand in any direction, but it does not cause the target to be swung in that direction, instead the target is swung in any direction other from the said direction, thus the name False Force. * Gravity Push '(重力プッシュ, Jūryoku pusshu): The user swings their hand down and the target is pushed down along with it. The gravitational push can be so immense that a large hole in the ground can be formed. The target suffers from what appears to be a giant fist that crushes them down, breaking their back in the process. * '''Gravity Pull '(重力引き, Jūryoku hiki): The counterpart of the Gravity Push spell and does the exact opposite of the former. The user lifts their hand up and the forces of gravity are forfeited. The target is pulled up in the air, but gives them a chance to attack the user from above. But the spells wielded in this force also go up, or in some cases the user can deflect it with False Force. * 'Flight '(フライト, Furaito): This spell enables the user to fly, though the name is very misleading, as in truth it only allows the user to float and attack from above. Armor and Weapons '''Ex-quip: Sparring Armor: '''This armor enhances the speed and power of her Level 1 Sword, 'Sword of Sparring'. In this type of Armor, she is given enhanced speed and enhanced durability. Her armor has a type of gem called Guardian's Gem, where it deflects any kind of bad types of spells and amplifies the good. It signifies the brightness of stars during the darkest of days. Here, she uses her '''Sword of Sparring. * Guardian's Gem: Light of the Stars: '''The gem activates the power underneath all the armor. It is a bright beam of light that shoots out and hits adjacent foes. Before it's unleashed, a sun-like source of light blinds those who stare at it. This is a spell she can use in her '''Sparring Armor. Ex-quip: The Star Guardian: 'This is one of her custom armor for Ex-quip. This is specifically the reason she's called The Star Guardian. Here, she can only draw her Sword of Defense and her default Starhilight. This was included in her techniques she learned when her Second Origin was activated. She can use Star's Heavenly Wheel, where stars are released from the tip of the Sword, similarly to Heaven's Wheel. A prominent contribution to her current level of her power, is obviously her Second Origin. Here, her '''Sword of Defense '''gets boosted. * '''Star Guardian Sword '''is basically the embodiment of Stars in a bladed form. This is one of the Blades that Stahilight can create. This blade can burn those who touch it. The most powerful form of the Star Guardian Sword is the Star Sun Forme, which is the embodiment of Stars and Fire combined, making it look like she's wielding a sword with White Flames. This is a spell she can use in her '''Star Guardian Armor '''alongside with Star's Heavenly Wheel. * '''Star's Heavenly Wheel '''is similar to Heaven's Wheel, however the element used is both the Heaven's Power and the Light Magic from the Stars combined. It needs a special chant to use, and if the chant is not recited properly, the spell will go berserk and hit adjacent foes. It goes; ''"The light of the Living Heavens and Stars alike, I call on thee, to summon the magical Power based on your light. Star's Heavenly Wheel!". '''Ex-quip: Tarasami Armor: '''This type of armor is included in her custom-made armor. Here, it enhances the speed and power of her 3rd level sword, Killing Sword. This armor has thorns that poison those who touch it. One of the spells she can use in this type of armor is '''Starry Paradise, '''where she uses her sword to slice any spells coming at her, but at the same time, amplifying the spell and adding essence of the stars to deflect it back. Alongside this weapon is her '''Sword of Death. * Starry Paradise '''is a spell wherein she uses her Killing Sword to slice up any upcoming attacks at her, however, at the same time, it amplifying the spell and adding the essence of the stars to deflect it back. A spell she can use in her '''Tarasami Armor. Ex-quip: Sword of Darkness: '''This is included in her Star-based, custom armor. Here, she can draw all 4 of her swords, but her Sword of Eternal Darkness gets a specific boost, specifying why the armor is called Sword of Darkness. This type of armor signifies the aftermath when a star explodes, a Black Hole is created, where it sucks things out of living. That's why one of her spells in this type of armor is '''Black Hole, where it sucks the opponent's living power if not dodged.' '''In this type of armor, she uses her most powerful blades, '''Blades of Eternal Darkness. ' * Black Hole is a type of Weakening Magic where it sucks the power or the stamina of the opponent depending on the preferences of the caster. Once all is sucked away, it is kept inside a ball that implodes whenever needed. It, though, only drains the power from the First Origin, and not the Second, if the opponent has one. A type of spell she may use in her Sword of Darkness Armor '''alongside '''Black Slashes. * '''Black Slashes '''is a spell that activates when the spell is actually summoned. It is used if the caster needs to use her Eternal Darkness Blades to slash something, or someone. It appears as very black and can hit adjacent foes. You can hit someone far away with double slashes done by both swords. ''Note that the description of the respective blades lie on the Natural Abilities section right about there ^ ! '' Trivia * Azyln, derived from Azyl, means haven, or sanctuary. * Mikamura, from Hausa, means 'occasionally' in English. * While traveling as an independent Mage, she has completed a whopping number of 122 jobs. * Azyln Mikamura went through a lot of name changes, with the first being Airisu Magusume, the second being Megami Soulblade, the fourth being Lianajane Blade, and the final name is Azyln Mikamura. * She also has went through a lot of design changes in the hair and clothes respectively.